Heat exchangers are used in a variety of applications to transfer heat from one fluid to another through a solid surface. Transfer of heat in heat exchangers can occur through heat absorption or heat dissipation. Heat exchangers are typically designed in such a manner that the materials of construction, thermodynamic laws and liquid characteristics work together to achieve optimal heat transfer results.
Marine heat exchangers are used to transfer heat from an engine coolant to a heat-absorbing medium in marine vessels. Marine heat exchanger systems may include a heat source such as a propulsion engine with a closed coolant system containing circulating coolant, a heat exchanger connected to the coolant system and a raw water suction pump connected to the heat exchanger. The raw water suction pump draws raw water from a water body into the heat exchanger, where heat from the coolant is dissipated to the raw water. The cooled coolant is returned to the engine and the heated raw water is discharged back into the water body. An expansion tank may be included in the coolant system to accommodate changes in coolant volume which are produced by different temperatures and pressures.
Periodically during operation of a marine engine, it is necessary to flush and maintain the raw water system to prevent premature corrosion and failure of the system. Therefore, what is needed is an automatic heat exchanger flushing and maintenance system which facilitates automatic flushing and maintenance of a heat exchanger at selected time intervals.